


Everything is blue

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, trans hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: After becoming deviant Connor can't remember what colours look like. Like humans, he has to kiss his soulmate to see them again. Right now all he can see is blue. He doesn't like blue. Maybe he'll change his mind once he finds out who his soulmate is?





	Everything is blue

Connor didn't like the colour blue. He didn't like the way the blue triangle glowed on his jacket. He didn't like the way blue blood looked on his hands, when he was too late to save someone. He didn't like how it was everything he could see now.

Sometimes he tried to remember what the world had looked like, when it was still full of colours. But no matter, how hard he tried, he couldn't. As if it had been wiped from his memory.

Humans saw the world like this all the time, he knew. Some died, never knowing what it could have looked like. The thought made him sad and he couldn't help but yearn.

His soulmate. All he had to do was find his soulmate and kiss them. Such an easy task.

Connor wasn't even sure if he knew what love was. Sure, it took him less than a second to look up definitions, but people kept telling him he couldn't figure out love with definitions and checklists. He wasn't sure what else to do.

A few months ago, nobody would have even believed that androids could be alive. But now here they were, a new species, trying to be equal to humans.

Since becoming deviant so many things had changed for Connor. He could feel so many things now. Somehow that still hadn't gotten any less confusing.

It was hard, thinking you're nothing more than a machine and then one day waking up and realizing you're something else entirely.

And now they knew that androids could also have soulmates.  
Connor couldn't help but wonder, who his was. Would they be an android? A human?

Markus had said, he had known the very second he had met Simon.  
Connor wondered if he'd have the same thing happening.  
Or if he perhaps had already met his soulmate?

As if suddenly having feelings hadn't been confusing enough,  
now he found himself worried about this too.

A look at his internal clock told him his lunch break was almost over. He got up and went back to work.

Connor sat down at his desk across from Lieutenant Anderson, or Hank, as he was supposed to call him now.

They worked on filling out some paperwork about their last case in silence.

It didn't take Connor very long to be done. He spent a minute or two staring at his desk, before deciding to engage in some conversation with his friend. 

“Hank? Can I ask -”  
“A personal question? Sure, go ahead.”  
Hank looked up from his paperwork and smiled at Connor.  
Connor could his thirium pump beating slightly faster. Confused, he ran a quick scan. Nothing out of order. Odd.  
He went back to his conversation with Hank.

“Have you met your soulmate yet?”, he asked.  
“What the fuck, Connor?”  
“I apologise if the question was too personal.”  
Hank snorted.  
“It’s fine, kid. And no, I haven't.”  
Connor nodded, lost in thought. 

“Why you're asking?”  
“I - I used to be able to see colours. But since becoming deviant - I don't know, I just wanna know what the world actually looks like again.”  
Hank eyed him curiously.  
“Huh. Didn't know androids could have soulmates.”  
“Markus’ soulmate is Simon, apparently. I have no idea who mine could be, trough.”  
Hank looked at him thoughtfully. 

“Well, you're just gonna have to be patient. A lot of us never find that person, you know.”  
“I know, but - aren't you the least bit curious?”  
“Sure. But honestly I feel sorry for the fucker that ends up with me as a soulmate.”  
Connor reached out and patted the man's arm reassuringly.  
“You're not as bad as you think you are, Hank.”  
Hank scoffed.  
“Whatever.”  
Connor smiled.

“What colour do you see, Lieutenant?”  
“Brown”, he mumbled.  
“What does brown look like?”  
“I don't know, Connor. Probably better you ask someone else. I suck at describing this.”  
“But I wanna know what it looks like to you”, he insisted.  
Hank sighed and seemed to think for a moment.  
“Warm”, he finally said.  
Connor smiled.  
“What colour do you see?”  
“Blue.”  
“How fitting for an android.”  
“I think I don't like the colour for that very reason.”  
Hank shrugged.  
“I'm sure you'll feel differently when you meet that person.  
Also, you should go visit the ocean some time. I’ve heard it looks pretty nice in colour.”  
Connor nodded and made a mental notice for him to do so sometime soon.  
Hank was about to get back to his paperwork, as Connor said something once again. 

“Wanna go with me?”  
“What? Why?”  
Connor shrugged.  
“I’ve never had a vacation before and we don't have any open cases. Some time off might be nice for both of us.”  
“Fine”, Hank mumbled.  
A second later Connor was on his way to Fowler’s office to request some time off.

At the same time on Friday, Connor was standing in Hank’s living room while waiting for the man to finish packing.  
Sumo nudged against his leg and Connor reached a hand down to pet the dog.

Hank came back into the living room.  
Connor looked up. The Lieutenant was dressed in some loose pants and an old band shirt. He looked way more relaxed than Connor had ever seen him. Hank smiled at him and he could feel his thirium pump beating faster. Nervous, he smiled back.

They walked to Hank’s car. Connor put Hank’s luggage into the trunk and let Sumo onto the backseat.

He got into the passenger seat next to Hank.  
His friend turned on the radio and turned up the music loudly.  
They started driving, and Connor looked outside the window.  
They drove fast on the highway, while Hank was singing along to some song, he didn't know. 

Connor could understand why humans liked doing stuff like this so much. It felt a little bit like he had felt when he had first heard, that he and his people would be free.

He smiled, as he looked at the man next to him.  
Hank was smiling slightly, his hair a little messier than usual.  
His skin looked a little sweaty from the heat.  
Hank gave him a quick look. Connor stared into his blue eyes.  
Blue. It couldn't be right?  
He felt his artificial heart beating faster and looked back out the window.

It only took a few hours for them to arrive at their location. It was a small motel in which Connor had booked them a room.  
He unloaded Hank’s trunk and put down some food and water  
for Sumo.

Hank sat down on the bed. Connor looked at him.  
“Do you wanna eat anything?”  
Hank shrugged.  
“Sure.”  
“There's a bistro a few streets away, that's apparently quite nice.”  
“How did you - oh, right. Computer brain. Sometimes I forget.”  
“Does it still bother you?”, Connor asked before he could stop himself.  
Hank shook his head.  
“Fuck, no. I don't care you're not human, Con. You're still more alive than most humans I’ve met.”  
Hank got up and smiled at him.  
“Come on, let's go, I’m starving.”  
After Hank had been well fed - he’d also agreed the bistro was nice - and they had taken Sumo on a short walk, they made their way to the beach. 

They walked side by side, until the finally reached the beach.  
Hank put down a towel and they both sat down.  
“So, what do you think? Like blue now?”  
Connor looked at the ocean.  
The waves came back and forth, the sun was close to setting.  
The water was blue.  
It looked beautiful.  
He turned his head back and looked into Hank’s eyes.  
Blue.  
“Yeah, I think I do.”  
Connor leaned a little closer.  
He could hear Hank’s heart beating faster.  
Could feel his own beating faster.  
He thought back to Markus telling him he had just known that Simon was his soulmate.  
In that moment he didn't have a shadow of a doubt.  
Hank was his soulmate.

Connor pressed his lips against Hank’s and kissed him slowly.  
For a moment it seemed as if time had stopped.  
Connor wasn't sure how long he had been kissing Hank for, only stopping as the other man needed a break to breathe.

He looked around and suddenly the world looked different.  
The sunset was even more beautiful like this. Everything around Connor looked colorful.

“Wow”, he mumbled, as he looked back at Hank.  
“Yeah”, the other man agreed.  
Connor smiled and got back to kissing Hank.  
He buried his hand in Hank’s hair, pulling him closer.  
Hank had his hands around Connor’s waist, their kisses were becoming more heated.  
Connor began taking off Hank’s shirt, as he was interrupted by him. 

“Connor - It's just - you should probably know that - I’m trans”, he mumbled, sounding nervous.  
Connor smiled at him reassuringly.  
“Alright”, was all he said, before getting back to kissing Hank.  
“You sure? I understand if you don't -”, he heard Hank. Insecure.  
“You're handsome. And strong. And kind, even if it's sometimes hard for you to show. There's not anything about you I could not love”, Connor said.  
Hank smiled at him.  
“Alright.”

Connor got back to kissing Hank, never having felt as whole as he did in this moment.  
Hank was his soulmate.  
There wasn't anyone else he'd rather have it be.


End file.
